Education Sentimental
by The Swap Wasp
Summary: Sam est dans une situation épineuse avec Jack. En effet, le jeune Nephilim se pose beaucoup de question et il a sa propre manière de faire les choses.


**Salut !**

 **Bon, je...Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. Mais bon, à la base ça devait être plus hard mais c'est partit en quelque chose de plus humoristique.**

 **Ah oui, aussi, ce ''prairing'' peut être nommé le Jam. (J'ai une amie à remercier pour se nom)**

 **Sur se bonne lecture. Pensez à la reviews si vous voulez me demande quel est la marque de mes pilules.**

* * *

Si il y a une chose dont Jack avait dû hérité de son père, c'était sa fouge. Ça, Sam en est sûr, cette fougue ne se propageait peut-être pas dans le même domaine mais elle est bien présente. Surtout quand on voit la scène qui se déroule, le Nephilim est au-dessus du chasseur, défaisant habilement sa ceinture. Il y a dans le regard du fils de Lucifer une sorte d'innocence face au monde des humains mais à l'heure actuelle, l'innocence est remplacé par une lueur jaune ressemblant a de la l'envie. Ou peut-être autre chose mais le Winchester n'a pas le temps de s'attarder sur son regard. Il réalise que le plus jeune vient de lui enlever sa ceinture mais est aussi entrain de défaire son pantalon.

Les mains de Sam saisis alors celle qui se trouve sur ses hanches :

« Jack. »

Le concerner lève alors la tête vers le brun.

«-Tu as continence de se que tu fais ? demande-t-il.

-Je pense que oui.

-Tu es sur ?

-Il me semble que j'ai engagé ce que les humains appelle les ''préliminaires''.

-Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Que nous apprêtons à avoir un coït de naturel homosexuel. »

Le chasseur ne peut retentir une soupire amusé.

«-Ce n'est pas ça ? demande le Nephilim avec un regard interloqué.

-Si, c'est juste... Pour un humain le sexe est quelque chose de émotionnellement important.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi, tu fais entreprenant ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai envie. »

 _Les envies de la puberté_ , suppose le Winchester.

«-Okay, mais pourquoi moi ? demande ce dernier. »

Le plus jeune croise ses bras et semble prend un temps de réflexion.

«-Parce que je t'apprécie.

-Et pour toi c'est une raison suffisante ?

-Bien sûr, d'après les informations qui appartenait à ma mère, le sexe est un bon moyen de faire comprendre à quelqu'un qu'on l'apprécie. »

Le châtain ne laisse pas le chasseur répliqué autre chose, il colle ses lèvres aux siennes dans un geste brusque et maladroit.

Sam ne sait pas quoi faire, le nephilime semble extrêmement motivé et sûr de lui mais il reste le fils de Lucifer et aussi très, **très** , jeune. _Est-ce que je devrais le laisser faire ? Le repousser ?_

Pendant que le plus vieux réfléchit, Jack entreprend de glisser son pantalon. Le Winchester prend alors le plus jeune par les épaules et le force à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le châtain regarde le chasseur, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Le brun, par acquit de conscience, rattache son pantalon et tente de trouver ses mots :

« Jack… Je comprend que tu veuille me dire que tu m'apprécie mais tu ne t'y prend pas de la bonne manière.

-Vraiment ? Mais d'après…

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que, tu ne peut pas faire ça avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce genre de chose, on le fait avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, dans une relation amoureuse. Pas avec un ami ou un membre de sa famille.

-Hum… Et, comment puis-je le montrer ?

-Dit le.

-C'est à dire ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu voudrai me dire ?

-Je t'apprécie.

-Oui, j'avais comprit mais …. pourquoi ?

-Et bien.. parce que contrairement à Dean, tu es contente. Et tu ne veux pas me tuer.

-Dean… Ne veux pas te tuer.

-Je l'ai entendu l'autre soir. ''Tu méritait d'être sauvé, pas lui''

-Dean est très impulsif et il avait bu. Et il n'est pas bien en se moment.

-Hum… Je comprends.

-Donc c'est ça que tu voulais me dire ?

-Oui. Mais.. Je ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi je ne peux pas te le montrer comme j'ai voulu le faire avant.

-Chez les humains, il y a une différence très marquée entre ''apprécier'' et 'aimer'' et il y a aussi des nuance de ''aimer.'' Tu apprécie un ami, tu aime un frère ou une femme avec qui tu veux passer ta vie. Mais tu n'aimera pas un frère de la même manière que tu aimera cette femme ou cet homme.

-Mais.. je ne suis pas humain.

-Mais moi oui. »

Sam soupire d'amusement.

«-Sam ?

-Oui.. ?

-Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer la différence d'un acte sexuel entre un nephilime et un humain ?

-Euh... »

Avant qu'il ne comprenne se qui se passe, le Winchester trouve Jack assit sur ses genoux.

« -Alors ? demande ce dernier avec les yeux brillant. Je veux comprendre. »

Le chasseur semble perméable.

« -Alors demande à Dean et Castiel..., chuchote-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Rien ! Et bien euh... »


End file.
